


Call Me Darling

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Gross Descriptions Of Kaiju Anatomy, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Pollen, and lets face it, because sex pollen, but they work it out in the end, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Newt is investigating a new piece of Kaiju anatomy when things take a sexy turn.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Call Me Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pacific Rim fic, so um... I'm not sure how this will hold up, but I love these two so much already and I felt compelled to write a smutty one shot. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was not beta read
> 
> Many thanks to somepallings for introducing me to this delightful and adorable ship! Thank youuuu!

There was something unusual about the new lump of Kaiju remains on Newt’s desk. At first, it was difficult to say what. It wasn't helping that Hermann was complaining bitterly about the smell of the samples that just came in, which has been highly distracting. He was always complaining about something, and Newt hoped that was just how Hermann expressed affection. Because the alternative, that Hermann just couldn’t stand Newt, would suck. And it would suck mostly because Newt liked Hermann. _A lot_.

Regardless, the lump of scale covered flesh that now sat on a large metal tray on Newt’s desk did smell pretty foul. It appeared to be some sort of dorsal fin? About the size of a large roast beef, with small nodules that were probably scent glands on the underside. It was ripped off of a Level 4 Kaiju during a recent attack on Sydney, and airlifted to their lab so that Newt could analyze it. He’d never seen this sort of body part before, and from the tests he’d done, and by the thickness and chemical composition of the scales on the outside of the lump, it looked to be from a female. 

Or at least, she was a female at the time she was sliced nearly in half by the Jaeger that killed her. Kaiju tended to swap sexes when the need arose. Not a ton was known about their sexual practices (a subject that made Hermann turn a bit green and stalk away promptly to the opposite side of the lab), but whatever the biological purpose of this lump of flesh and exoskeleton that sat before him, it came from a female Kaiju. 

Newt snapped on a pair of gloves and used tweezers and a scalpel to shave off one of the scent glands. He held it under a magnifying glass and peered at it. 

Hermann was typing away at one of the computer stations nearby and mumbling to himself about fractals. Newt was glad Hermann was distracted for the moment, so he didn’t need to hear his lab partner griping on and on about “disgusting” this and “revolting” that. 

The gland looked like a small flower bud. Curled tightly in on itself, with what appeared for all the world like flower petals, folded neatly in an overlapping pattern. He poked it with the tip of his finger, but it stayed closed. He then turned over the lump and found one of the many glands still attached to it's underside. He poked one of them with his finger, and to his surprise and delight, it unfurled into a small gathering of petal-like growths. “Hermann! Come check this out!” he turned to yell over his shoulder. Hermann shot him a look that said pretty clearly that he’d rather do literally anything else, before turning back to the long strings of numbers on his computer monitor. 

“Fine, whatever. But you’re missing out.” Newt turned back to peer at the scent gland just in time to see a fine mist of glittering particles shoot out of an opening at its center and splash across his nose and mouth. He breathed in in surprise, which in hindsight, was not a smart thing to do, but surprised gasps are historically very difficult to suppress… being that they’re caused by surprising things. A strange mix of floral perfume and what smelled far too much like cat piss hit his nasal passages and lungs and he jerked backward with a loud yelp.

“Jesus Christ!” he shouted, rubbing at his nose and mouth and then gagging a little bit. The smell was _not_ pleasant. He ran quickly over to the lab sink and splashed cold water at his face repeatedly. 

“What’s happened? Are you alright?” Hermann’s tone had gone from dismissive to a mix of concern and curiosity. He walked over to where Newt was still bent over the sink, doing his best to wash the revolting spray from his face. Newt threw his head back, gargled a mouthful of water and spat into the sink before turning to Hermann. 

“That thing just jizzed into my face,” he said, and watched as Herman’s delicate features arranged themselves into an expression of mild disgust. 

“Really Newton,” he said, “must you always be so vulgar?”

“Oh, I’m sorry man. What would _you_ have called what just happened? A ‘spray’? A ‘fine misting’? I just got Kaiju spunk yeeted into my face. I think I can call it whatever I want, considering the circumstances.”

“Fine, whatever. Are you alright?” Hermann did look genuinely concerned, and the softening of his expression made something warm inside Newt perk up and take notice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Newt trailed off as he realized he’d spoken too soon. He was actually feeling a little strange. His face felt hot, and the heat was spreading to his chest and heading swiftly downward. “Scratch that,” he said. “I think I’ve been infected with something.”

“Infected!?” Hermann took a step back. “Should we shut down the lab?” 

Newt, who by now was feeling quite a lot of heat pooling in the area of his crotch, nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah. Just in case this is contagious. I feel really weird man. You should probably…” he waved his hand distractedly at a nearby computer monitor. 

Hermann rushed to obey. He tapped a few command codes into the closest keyboard then hurried over to the controls for the large doors that shut the lab off from the rest of the base. He slammed his hand down on the red button in the center of the bank of controls and watched as the massive bay doors slid closed, locking them both in the lab. 

“You, you locked yourself in here with me?” Newt had just enough wherewithal to be impressed. “You weren’t infected.”

“We don’t know that,” Hermann replied, turning to face Newt, his expression grim. “I was standing near you at the sink. Some of the spoors, or whatever it was that got sprayed into your face, might have gotten to me too. We can’t be sure.”

“Fair enough,” Newt shrugs and drops himself into his rolling chair. He was suddenly very warm, and very confused. His head was spinning and his vision had gone blurry around the edges.

“I should put on a hazmat suit and isolate that sample,” Hermann stated, beginning to limp toward the hazmat closet at the back of the lab. 

“You should take your clothes off instead,” Newt responded, and it wasn’t until Hermann turned around and stared at him, dark eyes wide and mouth hanging open that he truly realized what just came out of his mouth.

“I _beg_ your pardon?” Hermann sounded about as British and offended as it’s possible to be, and Newt found this adorably charming. He dissolved into a fit of giggles, feeling affection and a fizzing sort of excitement bubbling up in his veins. “Newton! Whatever is the matter with you?” Herman had moved closer, though he was still keeping his distance. It was clear he didn’t want to risk being infected by whatever was currently causing Newt to feel and act like he’d just downed a six pack of beer in four seconds. 

“I don’t know why I said that,” Newt struggled to speak around a new spate of helpless giggles. “It’s just the idea of you being naked is sounding really good to me right now.”

“Oh my god,” Hermann said, looking aghast. “You’ve gone completely mad.”

“Mad for you babe,” Newt heard himself croon. “Mad for your kisses. Why don’t you come over here and lay one on me.” He was shocked by the words spilling from his mouth. Words that have apparently completely bypassed his brain and have blown through whatever flimsy array of social filters he had in place. It’s not that he didn't want to say stuff like this to Hermann. He thought about kissing Hermann a lot actually. He would just never ever ever _ever_ say it out loud. 

Hermann was clearly dumbfounded. He stood, leaning on his cane, staring at Newt and struggling to say something. His mouth worked but nothing came out but a squeak. It was fucking adorable, and Newt was up and out of his chair and advancing on Hermann before he could stop himself. “I’ve wanted to kiss you forever babe,” he heard himself say as he walked closer. “Like for the longest time. Now that we have some privacy, I think it’s a good idea to act on those feelings.”

Hermann stumbled backward, face flushed, hand held, palm up in Newt’s direction, stammering. “N-Newton! New- Doctor Geiszler! You’re clearly under the effects of some sort of Kaiju mating spores! You don’t know what you’re doing. I think it’s best under the circumstances that you not come any closer.”

“I think it’s best under the circumstances that I stick my tongue in your mouth,” Newt replied. He’d managed to back Hermann up against a bank of servers and took Herman’s now pink face in his hands. He knew in a small part of his brain that was currently screaming at him to stop, that this was not normal behavior for him. He knew it wasn’t right. That Hermann didn’t want Newt to kiss him. Hermann looked practically terrified. His eyes were wide and shining, his mouth was parted slightly and he was breathing heavily. It was probably fear, but to Newt’s lust-addled brain, it looked a lot like arousal. He pressed himself up against Hermann’s slender body and crashed their mouths together. 

“Mmmm!” Hermann let out a high pitched moan of surprise as Newt kissed him with enthusiasm. “Mmm!” he made another helpless noise as Newt wrapped his arms around Hermann’s neck and rolled his hips against Hermann’s body, pressing their crotches together. 

Newt felt an explosion of tingling sensation where their chests and bellies and pelvises met. And then, to his complete surprise, Hermann began kissing him back. Hermann made a rough noise and then his tongue was teasing at Newt’s lower lip and his arms were around Newt’s waist. “Oh fuck,” Newt whispered in a brief moment as their mouths parted, and then they were kissing for real, sucking on each other’s lips and fucking into each other’s mouths with eager tongues. 

“Oh god, you feel so good,” Newt was saying breathlessly between kisses. “I want you so badly. Watching you, stomp around this lab every day with your stupid cane and your stupid cheekbones and that mouth of yours, it’s been driving me out of my fucking mind.” 

Hermann had no response to this other than a low moan. He grabbed Newt by the ass and pulled him in closer. Newt gasped, and jerked against Hermann and he could feel a stiff erection through the material of his lab partner’s pants. “Oh fuck, your cock,” he murmured and reached down to press the heel of his hand against the length of Herman’s hard prick. Hermann gasped and let out a cry and bucked into Newt’s hand. 

“Can I suck you?” Hermann asked, sounding like it was something he very sincerely wanted to do, and _Jesus Christ_ , Newt had never heard a string of words as beautiful as that small sentence. 

“Of fucking course you can,” he said fervently, and watched as Hermann sank into a nearby rolling chair and started working to undo Newt’s pants. 

Hermann looked up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes so very dark and said “Is this just the infection? Is this just Kaiju mating spores doing the talking Newton? Because if this isn’t what you really want…”

“Are you kidding me?” The very small part of Newt’s brain that was still rational warned him to keep his mouth shut, but he shoved that voice aside and said what he wanted to anyway. “I fucking love you man. As in, I’m _in love with you_. Working with you day in and day out is fucking torture. I wacked off to thoughts of you this morning for Christ’s sake.. I’m a mess over you, I… ahhh Jesus!” Apparently, his sloppy, entirely too honest confession worked to convince Hermann that this was consensual, because he closed his eyes and sank down on Newt’s cock in one smooth movement. The heat and slickness of Hermann’s mouth made Newt’s mind go somewhere else, and he threw his head back and gasped at the lab ceiling. His knees buckled, and he had to support himself with a hand to Hermann’s shoulder, or he'd pretty likely fall to the floor in a puddle of goo.

“Oh my god, oh fuck, Hermann, you.. Your mouth, it’s... _Jesus,_ ” Newt was babbling and he realized it, but Hermann was some sort of cock sucking genius and the busy movements of his hot, wet lips and tongue had effectively removed Newt’s ability for rational thought. He clenched his hands in Hermann’s surprisingly silky hair and moaned helplessly as Hermann worked him with skill and efficiency. 

“Oh fuck babe, I’m gonna come soon, you’re too good at this.. I’m… oh…Hermann, oh babe, oh _fuck_.” Hermann had only been sucking him for maybe thirty seconds, but he was using his spit-slicked hand as well as his mouth and he was making these desperately sexy, high pitched moans around Newt’s cock, and it was all too much. Newt arched his back and exploded in what he was almost positive was the strongest orgasm of his life. Hermann made more very happy sounding noises as he worked to swallow the sudden spurts of Newt’s come. There must have been a lot of it, because the waves of intense, clenching pleasure pulsed through Newt for far longer than they normally do. 

Eventually, his climax slowed and ebbed away and Hermann released Newt’s cock. It was still rock hard though, and Newt looked down at it, then up a bit into Hermann’s surprised eyes. He shrugged and fell to his knees. “Your turn,” he said, fumbling with Herman’s cheap leather belt and unzipping him. All Hermann could do was moan and cant his hips up as Newt tugged his pants down to the tops of his pale, slender thighs. Herman’s cock sprang free, thick and pink and leaking, and it was probably the prettiest thing Newt had ever laid eyes on. He took Hermann by the base and swallowed him down until he felt his gag reflex kick in. Hermann gasped and then it was his turn to wrap his hands in Newt’s hair. “Oh god,” he groaned, his voice low and wrecked in a way Newt had never heard before, but definitely wanted to hear again soon. “Oh god, Newton, _darling._ ”

Wouldn’t you know it, being called ‘ _darling’_ by Doctor Hermann Gottlieb must have been his new kink, because it had Newt throbbing between his legs. He reached a hand down and began to stroke himself as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Hermann’s cock. Hermann was moaning, gasping, calling Newt _darling_ , and _darling boy_ and saying _oh my! Oh dear!_ It was so stuffy and prim and yet so cute at the same time, and Newt moaned around the cock in his mouth. Hermann tasted amazing, like Newt had always dreamed he would, salty and sweet, and the fists that were tightening in his hair only managed to ratchet Newt’s pleasure up a notch. 

The whole situation was so hot that neither of them lasted very long. “Oh god, darling! Love!” Hermann thrusted up gently into Newt’s mouth with a few helpless pulses of his hips and then Newt could taste his come, hot and slick and sour-sweet filling his mouth. He swallowed eagerly, and the sound of Hermann crying out as he came undone, combined with the delightful taste of him, had Newt shooting his own come onto the floor between them with a series of muffled moans. As Newt came, he felt the fizzing heat inside him leaking out, as if catching a ride on the expulsion of his bodily fluids. In the aftermath of his second orgasm, his mind cleared somewhat. 

He pulled up and off Hermann’s swiftly softening prick and looked up into his lab partner’s flushed face. “Hermann?” he asked, coming back to himself. Now he felt a new sort of heat, a garden variety blush of embarrassment suffusing his chest and crawling up into his cheeks. “Oh shit man… what just happened?”

Hermann’s face closed up, his mouth pressed itself into a thin line and his eyes got wounded and went flinty. He swiftly tucked himself away and did himself up while Newt could only kneel in front of him and try to assess the situation with abruptly sober senses. Before Newt could stop him, Hermann was up and out of the chair. He’d grasped his cane and was walking stiffly away from Newt, shoulders hunched. 

“Hermann!” Newt scrambled up off his knees, following Hermann before he realized that his cock was still out, and stopped to quickly put himself away and do up his own zipper. Once that had been accomplished however, he hurried over to where Hermann was standing, back stiff, pretending to look at the data scrolling across one of the lab’s monitors. “Hermann,” he said again, softly and reached out to touch Hermann’s elbow. 

Hermann jerked away from his touch. “I suppose now you’ll tell me that you’re feeling much better,” he said, his voice stilted and low, obviously deeply upset. “I suppose now you’ll tell me it really _was_ all the Kaiju spores, and not how you really feel, and I’ll be left with the knowledge that I just took advantage of a man under the influence. That you didn’t really mean all those things you said.”

“Hermann, please. Turn around and look at me.” Newt felt horrible. He’d pushed himself on Hermann. _He_ was the one who took advantage. The one who didn’t stop to ask for consent. And now he’d gone and hurt Hermann’s feelings. He desperately wanted to make things better. If only Hermann would turn around to face him. “Please man… I can’t say this to your back. Give me a break.” 

Hermann took in a long, shaky breath, narrow shoulders lifting and falling as he let it out in a gust of air through his mouth before he turned around. He couldn’t look Newt in the eyes just yet and kept his gaze trained on the center of Newt’s chest. This worked fine for Newt. He was really embarrassed by his behavior, so not being looked at directly right now wasn’t all that much of a problem. 

“Hermann,” he began, then stalled out. He felt Hermann stiffen and move to turn away again, so he reached out and grabbed him by the arm, keeping him where he was. He summoned up all of his courage and raised his eyes to Hermann’s face... and was immediately struck for a moment by Hermann’s beauty. His pale face, and dark, soulful eyes, fringed by thick lashes. His thin nose and thin lipped mouth, a mouth which shouldn’t look half as kissable as it did, but still, Newt wanted to kiss it all the time. “Hermann,” he said again. “I care a lot about you. I thought you’d have picked up on that by now. But maybe I never made it clear enough.”

“Oh, so by ‘ _care a lot about you_ ’ do you mean ‘ _mock relentlessly and argue with at every possible opportunity_ ’? Because from where I’m standing, that’s what it seems to mean.” Hermann looked miserable, but at least he hadn’t turned away again. 

Newt shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. I make fun of you and argue with you so you don’t find out how crazy I am about you and use it to make fun of me back.” It’s the most raw and honest he’d ever been with Hermann and he felt a flash of fear, that Hermann would reject him... that he'd scoff at Newt for his sentimentality. 

But Hermann didn’t scoff. Instead, he raised his eyes and finally looked Newt in the face. “You’re… crazy about me?” He asked, voice tremulous and uncertain. 

Newt nodded. “Yeah man. I’m fucking gone on you. Have been ever since we started writing to each other way back when. I mean, yes, I also want to strangle you sometimes. Who wouldn’t? You’re probably the most obnoxious person I’ve met outside of myself. But you’re also really cool to talk to, and really smart and you even have a pretty great sense of humor when you remember to use it.” 

Hermann’s shoulders climbed down a bit from where they’d been bunched up under his ears, and his expression softened. 

Newt took a breath to bolster his resolve. “And you’re beautiful too,” he said. Might as well go all in if he was gonna start with the whole confessing of feelings thing. 

“Beautiful?” The disbelieving look on Hermann’s face made Newt want to find every person who ever made Hermann doubt his beauty and beat them to a pulp. 

“Yeah man, you’re fucking gorgeous. Like some sort of hot, goth villain from some 80s sci fi movie. I really dig your looks.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, I do,” Newt said softly. He’s stepped closer, and Hermann didn’t pull away. Still, he had to make sure, before he went any further. “Do you feel the same way? Do you like me too? I mean, I know we just sucked each other off, but since Kaiju sex mojo was involved, I’m not all that sure I can trust that you were into it as much as I was… “ he let the end of his sentence hang, giving Hermann ample opportunity to chime in. 

“I do… I do like you.” Hermann said it cautiously, but with a spark of something in his eyes that Newt liked very much. “I think you’re beautiful too,” he added, and his cheeks went pink again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Newt asked, because there’s been a marked lack of consent negotiation over the course of the past half hour. 

“Yes,” breathed Hermann and grabbed Newt, and then they were kissing. It was wonderful. The soft feel of Hermann’s lips against his. The solid presence of Herman’s skinny body wrapped in Newt’s arms. Hermann let out a happy sigh, and Newt responded with one of his own, and for a long moment, all they could do was press against each other and kiss. Softly and slowly this time. Not the mad, frantic exchange of saliva from before. 

They parted reluctantly when the com unit near Hermann’s elbow crackled to life and Pentecost’s voice came through loud and clear. “What the hell is going on in there?! The monitors all went dark and the lab is on lock down mode. Are you two alright?”

Newt grinned. Hermann grinned back. Newt leaned past Herman to press the com button down. “We’re fine in here! Just a germ scare! We’ve got it under control though. We’ll open back up momentarily!” This seemed to effectively reassure Pentecost, because the com went dead. The guy really wasn’t much for polite chit chat. Newt straightened and gathered Hermann back into his arms again, noting Hermann’s shy smile and flushed cheeks. “Dinner at my place tonight?” he asked. 

“Yes please,” Hermann responded. “Darling,” he added, just before he leaned in and kissed Newt’s mouth once more. Newt felt shivers spill down his spine and moaned softly into the kiss. As they melted back together, he idly fantasized about getting a new tattoo. One that looked like a Kaiju sex spore flower, perhaps in the still-empty space right over his heart.


End file.
